Heavenly Love
by hngmlfy
Summary: Walaupun selama berpacaran Mark jarang menunjukkan sikap hangatnya pada Haechan tapi Haechan tau, bahwa Mark sungguh menyayanginya. Buktinya Mark rela memasang sebuah telepon rumah dikamarnya agar Haechan dapat menelponnya karena ia tidak memiliki handphone. Maka dari itu, Haechan tidak rela jika harus berpisah dari Mark. MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK! other pair : JohnJae!
1. chapter 1

Heavenly Love

.

.

.

MARKHYUCK FANFICTION!

Dont like? Dont Read!

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

ENJOY IT!

.

.

.

 _"Tunggu Chan!"_

 _"Kau sungguh sangat jahat-"_

" _CHAN AWAS!!!"_

 _"Minhyungie..._

Putih.. Semua yang dapat pemuda ini lihat hanyalah putih. Matanya yang entah kenapa terasa berat berusaha memfokuskan pandangan untuk mengenali sekelilingnya.

"Sudah bangun?" terkaget, pemuda bernama asli Lee Donghyuck atau akrab disapa Haechan ini pun langsung menegok ke arah depan dan berusaha duduk.

 _"Auch!"_ ringisnya pelan. "Jangan dipaksa" sahut pemuda tadi dan membantunya duduk. Haechan pun memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda yang membantunya ini "Siapa kau?" kata itulah yang mampu Haechan keluarkan dari bibirnya yang masih kelu.

"Aku?" tertawa kecil pemuda itu balik bertanya sebelum menjawab dengan santainya. "Aku malaikat dan namaku Chenle" senyumnya cerah.

 _35%_

 _Oh.. Malaikat... pantas saja bersayap putih._

 _55%_

 _Bukannya Malaikat ada disaat kita sudah mati ya?_

 _75%_

 _Sebentar..._

 _100%_

"AKU SUDAH MATI?!" teriaknya tak santai yang membuat Malaikat Chenle menutup telinganya. "YA KAU SUDAH MATI PABBO DAN TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK KARENA TELINGAKU MASIH BERFUNGSI DENGAN BAIK!" balas Malaikat Chenle tak mau kalah. "TERUS KENAPA KAU IKUTAN TERIAK?"

Malaikat Chenle pun menghela nafasnya dalam dalam. "Begini.. siapa namamu tadi? Haechan, iya.. Haechan atau Lee Donghyuck. Kamu sudah meninggal, tidak ingat? Kamu meninggal karena kecelakaan tertabrak mobil dan meninggal saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tugasku adalah membawamu ke surga-"

"Tapi.. tapi.. Kak Johnny? Minhyungie? Iya Minhyungie bagaimana? Mark ku? Ia pasti sedih sekali Chenle.. atau ia menangis sekarang. Ya. Minhyungie pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Chenle, aku tidak bisa pergi dan tidak ingin pergi ke surga!" ujar Haechan panik memikirkan Lee Minhyung kekasihnya. Chenle pun tampak berfikir sedikit keras.

"Baiklah baik, begini saja.. aku juga butuh menumbuhkan sayapmu dan sayapmu dapat tumbuh jika segala urusanmu di dunia telah selesai tanpa ada penyesalan. Jadi kita buat Mark/Minhyungie mu itu merelakan kepergianmu dan setelahnya kau harus ikut denganku menuju surga. Bagaimana? Tenang saja.. akan kubantu. Atau.. mau ke neraka saja?" sahut Chenle sembari tersenyum yang membuat Haechan bergidik juga mendengar kata neraka.

"Fine. Tanggal berapa sekarang Chenle?" Chenle pun mengernyit "sekarang? Tanggal 20 Desember. Kenapa memangnya?" Haechan pun melotot kaget "20 Desember?! Sekarang festival sekolah!! Ayo kesana dulu Le, setelahnya baru ke rumah Mark karena kuyakin ia takkan datang karena masih menangisi ku!" ujar Haechan semangat dan menarik tangan si Malaikat tak santai.

.

.

.

Festival sekolah ramai diisi oleh anak anak yang mempromosikan barang barang hingga makanan ringan maupun berat ataupun minuman yang mereka perjual belikan kepada anak anak lain yang tidak berjualan.

Haechan tersenyum melihat semuanya..

Ia mengenang masa masa sekolahnya yang kini terpaksa berakhir, sejujurnya Haechan bukanlah anak yang terkenal atau famous seperti Mark Lee kekasihnya.

Ah, mengingat Mark..

Bisa mendapatkan Mark sebagai kekasihnya pun sudah seperti mimpi baginya, Walaupun selama berpacaran Mark jarang menunjukkan sikap hangatnya pada Haechan tapi Haechan tau.. bahwa Mark sungguh menyayanginya. Buktinya Mark rela memasang sebuah telepon rumah dikamarnya agar Haechan dapat menelponnya karena ia tidak memiliki handphone. Meskipun Mark tidak pernah menelponnya, bagi Haechan, Mark mau mengangkat telponnya walaupun itu tengah malam sekalipun sudah membuktikan cintanya pada Haechan.

"Kau mau kemana Haechan?" sahut Chenle merusak nostalgia Haechan akan Mark. Pemuda dengan surai marun itupun menoleh "Ke kelas ku!" sahutnya riang.

Sepertinya acara pergi ke kelas dirinya sendiri merupakan hal yang paling disesali pemuda manis dengan kulit sedikit tan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya duduk seorang Lee Minhyung atau akrab disapa Mark ini dikelilingi teman teman kelasnya. Mereka tertawa dengan lepasnya seakan tidak ada beban. Haechan hanya mampu termenung.

"Mark..."

"Yo! Mark! Giliranmu sekarang! Dare oke?" suara pemuda dengan surai highlight hijau yang Haechan ketahui bernama Jeno membuat Haechan menoleh. Mark hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

"Cium Jaemin. Di bibirnya!" seringai Renjun. Teman teman Mark pun bersorak dan Jaemin hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona parah. Perlahan Mark pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Jaemin dan diikuti oleh pemuda manis tersebut.

 _5cm.._ _Jangan Mark.._ _2cm.._ _Mark.. kenapa?_ _1cm.._ _Mark.. Hentikan Mark.._

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itupun menyatu dengan Mark yang melumatnya perlahan. Detik itu pula, Haechan merasa hatinya tertusuk sangat dalam di iringi sorakan teman-teman Mark.

Haechan pun pergi dengan air matanya yang terus menetes tanpa dapat dihentikan. Sepeninggal Haechan, Mark langsung menyudahi ciuman tersebut dan meminta izin ke toilet dengan alasan kebelet. Chenle masih disana, mengikuti Mark, melihat semuanya dan ia pun melihat bagaimana Mark mencuci mulutnya berkali-kali dengan sangat kasar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : my another fict.. maafkan _writer_ yang post fict begini padahal tau cara menulis masih abal abal bahkan alurnya masih begini. masih belajar begini. oke, banyak kata 'begini' maafkan.

first MarkHyuck dan... bagaimana tanggapan kalian reader _nim_?


	2. chapter 2

Chenle masih disana, masih penasaran akan sikap Mark yang menurutnya pun sungguh sangat tidak terduga. Dengan sabar ia mengikuti Mark dan mengabaikan Hacehan yang menangis untuk sementara, biarlah ia akan mencari Haechan nantinya.

Ia melihat semuanya, bagaimana saat Mark keluar kelas dan sampai di toilet, ekspresinya berubah menjadi keras dan tak nyaman. Chenle melihat itu semua dan ia pun melihat bagaimana Mark mencuci mulutnya berkali-kali dengan sangat kasar saat sudah di depan wastafel.

Bahkan Chenle dapat melihat beberapa goresan tipis di dekat bibir Mark akibat bergesekan dengan kuku kuku milik pemuda tersebut. Chenle meringis, melihat Mark yang kini terduduk menyandar di samping wastafel sembari menutup kedua matanya menggunakan sebelah lengannya.

"Donghyuckie..." lirih pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Chenle terbang mencari keberadaan Haechan dengan panik dan dengan tergesa ia terbang kesana kemari. Merasa lelah setelah hampir satu setengah jam berkeliling, ia pun memutuskan berjalan kaki saja.

"Ah, kemana si Haechan itu?" ujarnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai mengamati sekeliling.

"Yo Chenle!" ujar seorang pemuda yang membuat pemuda sipit dan berkulit pucat ini terkaget.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau Haechan!" yang ditanya hanya nyengir tak berdosa. "Chenle.. aku memutuskan takkan pernah ke surga! Jika memang Mark tak bersedih atas kepergianku. Maka aku akan menghantuinya seumur hidup!" ucap Haechan berapi-api yang membuat Chenle melotot tak percaya sebelum menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah terserahmu." Haechan pun tersenyum senang.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke sekolah yang sudah agak lenggang karena festival akan selesai, Chenle berjalan dibelakang Haechan yang tampak sudah menyusun rencana rencana menghantui Mark Lee kekasihnya.

"Mark!" suara husky seorang lelaki dewasa membuat Mark yang sedang berjalan keluar sekolah dan Haechan-Chenle pun menoleh. "Jaehyun hyung?" sahut Haechan agak aneh, mengingat Mark itu anti dijemput, seperti anak anak katanya. Sedangkan Mark hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang tersenyum manis menampilkan dimple miliknya yang menjadi favorit suaminya, Johnny Seo –kakak Haechan.

"Bagaimana harimu? Hari ini Hyung dan Johnny hyung akan menginap. Johnny hyung sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu Mark" ujar Jaehyun ceria dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasih mendiang adik iparnya.

Haechan masih melongo melihat kejadian langka tersebut. Bahkan hingga mobil Jaehyun dan Mark meninggalkan area sekolah. Jaehyun Seo? Kakak iparnya menjemput Mark? Johnny hyung dan Jaehyun hyung menginap di rumah Mark yang notabene anti membawa orang lain selain orangtuanya ke rumah?

Ini mwoya sih?

Chenle yang mulai mengerti pun hanya berdehem singkat. "katanya mau menghantui Mark mu itu? Kenapa malah bengong?" suara Chenle membuat Haechan tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Mereka berdua sampai di rumah Mark yang sederhana namun tetap nampak elegan. Johnny nampak duduk di kursi makan dengan Mark disebelahnya dan Jaehyun yang menyiapkan makanan. Di depan kedua lelaki tersebut sudah tersaji makanan ringan yang biasanya dihidangkan sebelum masuk ke makanan utama.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Minhyungie?" tanya Johnny memulai pembicaraan. "Baik. Festivalnya menyenangkan dan teman teman masih seceria biasanya. Yah kecuali saat anak anak perempuan membuat ulah" ungkap Mark yang membuat Johnny tertawa ringan dan Jaehyun yang mulai menata makanan utama ke meja makan ikut tersenyum. "Baguslah jika begitu, dulu hyung juga sangat menyukai Festival sekolah." Sahut Jaehyun lembut membuat Johnny mencebik.

"Halah. Pembohongan publik Minhyung! Dulu saat ada acara festival sekolah, dia pasti selalu bersembunyi dan mendatangi hyung dengan menangis tersedu karena tidak mau menjadi center atau kepala pelayan saat membuka Cafe." ejek Johnny yang mendapat pelototan sadis dari Jaehyun dan membuat Mark serta Johnny sendiri tertawa.

"Ya! Siapa juga yang suka menjadi kepala pelayan dan melayani orang orang yang datang huh?" balas Jaehyun membela diri. "Tapi tidak harus sampai menangis kan hyung?" seru Mark jahil membuat Johnny menatap Mark setuju.

Jaehyun pun merona "Sudah sudah. Makan ini atau ku puasakan perut kalian itu selama sebulan!" ancam Jaehyun yang malah membuat kedua lelaki dihadapannya terbahak.

Mereka pun memulai makan malam dengan khidmat dengan Haechan dan Chenle yang terus diam menyaksikan mereka bertiga bercengkrama.

"Chenle.. apa mereka bahagia dengan ketiadaanku? Mark bahkan dapat tertawa bersama teman temannya dan kakak serta kakak iparku dengan ringan, bahkan... hiks.. bahkan mencium Jaemin.. hiks hiks.. bahkan ia belum pernah menciumku Chenle, ia tak pernah tertawa seringan itu padaku hiks hiks" Haechan menangis tersendat membuat Chenle memeluknya sepenuh hati, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatannya.

Makan malam selesai dan Mark pun pamit untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Chenle melihatnya, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mark berubah kembali, mengeras dan mendung. Perlahan Chenle melepas pelukannya pada Haechan. "Kau ingin melihat Mark menyesal kan?" lirih Chenle. "Ikut aku." Ujarnya menarik lengan Haechan menuju kamar Mark.

.

.

Haechan melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana Mark terduduk putus asa dan memegang gagang telepon kabelnya di tangan kanan sedang tangan kirinya menutup matanya yang terasa panas bagi Mark. Suara sambungan telepon terdengar jelas bagi Haechan.

"Inikan yang kamu mau Lee Donghyuck?" suara Chenle terasa sangat menusuk bagi Haechan.

 _Bukan... bukan ini yang kumaksudkan_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Mark pun tersentak dan mencoba menelpon kembali ke nomor yang sama yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

"Melihat kekasihmu menderita dan mengharapkan kehadiranmu kembali?"

 _Mark... jangan menangis..._

Dengan sekuat tenaga Haechan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Tidak mungkin...

Inner nya selalu berkata bahwa Mark nya tak mungkin menelpon ke-

 _KRINGGG..._

Telepon kabel kamarnya.

Dengan gemetar Haechan memasuki kamarnya dan menatap telepon kabel kesayangannya yang kini bergetar dan berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Masih dengan tangan gemetar Haechan memberanikan diri mengangkat telepon tersebut dan membekap mulutnya agar Mark tak mampu mendengar isakannya.

 _"...Donghyuckie? kau kah itu?"_ dengan jelas Haechan mendengar suara Mark kesayangannya.

 _"Donghyuckie... ini benar benar kamu kan? Lee Donghyuck ku?"_

 _"Donghyuckie... Aitakatta..."_

Mark pun menutup teleponnya dan dengan gontai berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya. Berjalan keluar rumah, membiarkan kemana kakinya berjalan. Ia sudah tidak peduli, ia rindu Donghyuck nya. Tanpa ia sadari, kini Mark berada di jembatan layang yang dibawahnya terdapat banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang.

Sementara Haechan dengan panik berjalan keluar mencari Mark. Entah kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus segera mencari Mark nya. Tanpa lelah Haechan berlari kesana kemari sebelum matanya menatap Mark yang berdiri di sisi jembatan layang seakan ingin bunuh diri.

 _Oh tidak!!_

 _Chenle tolong selamatkan Mark!_

Chenle yang mampu mendengarnya hanya diam tak bergeming menatap Mark.

 _Mark kumohon jangan!_

 _Mark!_

M _ark!_

M _ARK!_

 _Whushh..._

Sepasang sayap putih indah muncul di punggung Haechan yang hanya mampu terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum ia mengepakkan sayapnya terbang ke arah Mark.

"Mark..." pemuda tampan tersebut hanya mampu termenung melihat Haechan dengan sayap putihnya yang begitu indah sebelum matanya memanas.

"D-donghyuckie... kaukah itu?" lirik Mark.

Dengan perlahan Haechan mengelus pipi Mark dan tersenyum sendu "Jangan bunuh diri Markeu..."

Mark pun menangis. Pertama kalinya Haechan melihat kekasihnya menangis dan itu karena dirinya.

"Bagaimana Hyuckie? Bagaimana? Aku merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan yang menimpamu.. seandainya.. huks.. seandainya aku tidak mengabaikanmu, kamu takkan menjadi seperti ini. sungguh aku menyayangimu, aku-aku mencintaimu.."

"Jangan pergi Haechanku..." lirih Mark dengan parau dan kacau yang membuat Haechan menangis.

"Mark... kenapa kau mencium Jaemin? bahkan kau tidak pernah menciumku Mark" tanya Haechan pelan. Mark melihat Haechan dengan mata memerahnya.

"Aku.. tidak bisa menciummu Haechan, kamu terlalu berharga bagiku, tidak seperti Jaemin atau yang lainnya. Seandainya.. seandainya ku tau akhirnya akan begini.. Pasti-pasti dari dulu ak-" ucapan Mark yang kacau itupun terhenti karena kini Haechan mencium bibirnya. Mark pun menutup matanya yang sempat kaget karena ciuman Haechan ini. Berusaha merekam setiap momen manisnya ciuman Haechan, melumat dengan sangat hati hati. Membuat Haechan merasa sangat mengerti tentang cinta Mark akan dirinya yang tidak main main. Dengan perlahan, Haechan melepaskan ciuman manis mereka. Ciuman perpisahan mereka.

Haechan tersenyum manis dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih Mark, sudah mau menjadi kekasihku.. mau menemani malam ku, menjadi kekasih pertama sekaligus terakhirku. Dan mau Menciumku... Hiduplah dengan bahagia, aku akan menunggumu di surga dengan sabar. Jangan menangisi ketiadaanku.. Aku Mencintaimu.."

Mark pun tersenyum dengan amat tampan

"Aku pun mencintaimu Haechan.. Tunggu aku, ya?"

Haechan mengangguk dan memeluk Mark dengan erat. "Berbahagialah.. nae sarang" bisik Haechan sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan Chenle yang sudah menunggunya di cahaya terang didepannya.

Pada akhirnya.. Mark tetap kehilangan Haechan, dengan hati yang lebih lega

dan lebih terikat lagi dengan Haechan

Lee Donghyucknya.

Malaikatnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :** oke. pada akhirnya diupload juga lengkapnya karena ngerasa.. ini kurang feel dan memang ga berniat dijadikan chapter yang panjang. Tapi setidaknya, ini bagus lah ya? JohnJae nya nyatu disini lah ya? Maafkeun _writer_ yang hobi membuat cerita sad. Jika bisa akan dibuat happy dan mungkin akan lebih terstruktur lagi! Thanks for reading~


End file.
